Brook
Brook aka Dead Bones is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates and one of the main characters of One Piece. He is a skeleton that the Straw Hats found on board of a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and is undead, having been brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew, and the eighth to join Luffy's crew. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship, with the other being Roronoa Zoro. He fills the role of the long-awaited musician that Luffy had wanted for his crew ever since his journey began. He currently has a bounty of $33,000,000. Appearance Before Death Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man who had a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades never revealing his eyes. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance and style that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. Before the Timeskip Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. Standing at 266 cm (8'8½") in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very strong roots. Brook's style was that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes were somewhat tattered. After the Timeskip He has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. Despite being a skeleton, he grew to 277 cm (9'1"), and remains as the tallest Straw Hat member. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a flashy striped coat, after taking it from a member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a dark magenta long-coat with an upturned collar in addition to yellow pants. While shown on Zou during this arc, his second outfit consisted of a pink shirt with a white polka dot pattern (which resemble the circles on the SMILE fruits), orange and yellow striped trousers, and pointed dark colored shoes. He also donned his original pre-timeskip top hat, a blue bead necklace, and he swapped his heart shaped sunglasses for a more traditional black pair. During the Zou Arc, he added a dark colored coat with a fluffy lining to his second Dressrosa outfit along with a larger top hat embellished with beads. Due to being chased and chewed on by his canine Mink admirers, his coat had become somewhat tattered by the time he met up with Luffy's group. Gallery Brook_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png Brookmovie10.jpg 1000px-Brookking2.jpg Brook_Unlimited_World_Red_Post_Skip.png Category:Male Heroes Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Gentle Giants Category:Singing Heroes Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy